


Distraction

by cmshaw



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-07-12
Updated: 2002-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-05 08:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmshaw/pseuds/cmshaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Constable must be prepared to answer the call of duty at all times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

It was funny how fast he got used to this, Ray thought sometimes. Ren's apartment was small, but his bed was so large it barely fit into the bedroom, and his sheets were soft and comfortable. Ray slid down the bed, under the sheets, and ran his tongue over Ren's nipple.

Ren sighed softly, and a big warm hand caressed the back of Ray's neck. Ray closed his lips around the crinkled skin of the nipple and sucked, and Ren groaned low in his throat and shifted on the bed. His legs were spread around Ray's body, and Ray ran his hands happily over the soft insides of Ren's thighs as he slid further down on the bed. He breathed hotly on the crown of Ren's erection and drew it into his mouth.

Ren groaned.

The telephone rang.

Ray looked up, flailing the sheet away from his face until he could see Ren. "Don't you answer that," he said.

Ren bit his lip. "I have to answer it, Ray. I'm a Constable; it could be an emergency."

Ray ran his tongue across the head of Ren's cock and said, "Do you _really_ have to answer it? Because maybe you didn't hear the phone."

"I'm afraid I did hear it," Ren said. He left one hand on Ray's neck as he leaned over and picked up the telephone. "Hello?" he said.

Ray licked a line up the length of Ren's cock, and Ren trembled a little underneath him.

"Yes, Sir, of course I can help you," Ren said, and Ray groaned and let his forehead fall against Ren's thigh with a disappointed thump.

Ren stroked his shoulders apologetically. He finally got a night that his sister the civilian aide had promised would absolutely positively be emergency-free....

"I'm not certain that I understand the situation," Ren said. The voice at the other end of the phone was tinny, but Ray thought it might be Benny's.

It didn't sound like an emergency, and, given Ren's habit of treating _everything_ like an emergency, Ray decided to be grumpy. He grabbed the phone out of Ren's hands and pulled it down to where he was lying in Ren's lap. "Hello?" he said.

There was a pause. "Ray?" Benny's voice asked.

"Yeah," Ray said. "Is this an emergency?"

There was another pause. "Well, no," Benny said.

"Then wrap it up, would you? We've got an evening here. See you tomorrow, Benny." Ray handed the phone back to Ren, who was giving him a frankly astonished look. Ren didn't talk back to Benny, ever. Ray might think it was some sort of RCMP authority thing, except that he'd seen Benny snark off one too many times to believe it.

Ren put the phone back to his ear and said, "Sir?"

Ray rolled back over and put his mouth on Ren's cock. Ren jumped.

"I-don't-really-know-much-about-that-Sir," Ren said as Ray started working his mouth up and down the shaft.

He covered the mouthpiece of the telephone with one hand and whispered loudly, "Ray! Please, I'm --" Ray swallowed Ren's cock as deep as he could take it. "Oh! Yes! Please!" Ren whispered.

He pulled his hand away from the phone. "I'm sorry, Sir, could you repeat that?" he said breathlessly.

Ray grinned around Ren's cock, bobbed up to get a little air, and started sucking in earnest.

He could hear bits and pieces of the conversation -- "Red sounds appropriate," Ren said at one point, and "No, I don't recall that he said that to me," and "I really think we could discuss this tomorrow."

Twice Ren pulled the telephone away from his mouth and yelled as Ray did something particularly good with his mouth. Ray wrapped himself as closely around Ren as he could get with both of them lying in bed and did all the good things with his mouth that he could think of. Ren's conversation didn't sound very coherent, even given that it was Benny on the other end of the phone.

Ren's hand tightened on the back of Ray's neck. "So-I'll-see-you-tomorrow-Sir!" he said, and fell sideways, taking three tries to get the phone back on the base.

"Ray!" he said, and Ray hummed around his cock in response. "Oh, Ray!" Ren wailed, and he flopped back onto the bed as his hips bucked up into Ray's mouth.

Ray hummed and sucked and tried not to bounce off as Ren twisted around in his climax. He wrapped both arms around Ren's waist and hugged him tightly, swallowing as fast as he could. When Ren groaned and quieted, he sat up and took a deep breath. "I told you not to answer the phone," he said.

Ren pried open an eye and stared at him for a long moment before laughing, knocking him backwards on the bed, and sucking him off in turn with tremendous delight.


End file.
